


Hello, old friend

by Kathris89



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathris89/pseuds/Kathris89
Summary: Set in the Mass Effect 1 story, but where soulmates are something real and accepted, what happens when Shepard finally meets hers?





	Hello, old friend

The fire is always there. It’s the way it’s supposed to be, a soft warmth irradiates from somewhere deep inside, and the day you finally find the one you’re meant to be with, it will burn brightly and everything will fall into place. Some people go their entire lives without meeting them, crossing paths but never really getting to know one another. It’s not that easy, since it’s not enough to be in the same space as them, you have to actually touch them.  
I’ve heard it described in numerous ways, it happens differently for everybody. Some have dreamed about their soulmate all their lives, a familiar silhouette that suddenly snaps into focus. Others swear there’s a scent, a particular something that, in meeting their soulmate, they recognize. And then there are some that, when they touch the other, there’s a feeling of familiarity, as if your soul had been looking for something and it recognizes the other immediately, as if saying ‘ah, there you are’.  
I didn’t put much stock in these acknowledged truths. It was never part of the life I’d envisioned for me. Joining the military rarely offers the chance to have a nice, quiet life. I’d never thought of myself as the settling down type of woman. But I’d seen it happen to others, and see how it throughly changed them, as if suddenly they could be better, they functioned on a different level. Either way, maybe I’d feel differently if it ever happened to me, but for now, it didn’t.

*

The mission to Eden Prime had proven more difficult than it seemed, and it changed everything.  
As Shepard walked towards the Presidium with Kaidan and Ashley in tow, she didn’t realize at first that the thrumming in her chest wasn’t normal. It wasn’t just because she was on her way to meet the Council and present her findings about Saren.  
The flutter in her chest continued to rise, intensifying as they climbed another flight of stairs. They heard raised voices, from the sound of them turians. She was curious as to what they were arguing about.  
“Man, sounds like someone’s getting their ass served” said Ashley softly, and Shepard had to agree with her.  
Finally, the turians came into view. They were in front of a fountain, one dressed in formal wear, the other in armor.  
“Saren’s hidden something, I know it! Just give me more time” said the one in armor, and Shepard felt her hands start to sweat nervously. Attributing her reaction to having heard Saren being mentioned, she stopped and looked at the turians in front of them, her arms across her chest.  
“More time? Forget it, Vakarian, the Council won’t listen to this nonsense and neither will I. You’re off the case, now go back to work” said the other turian with finality, his voice ringing with the command. The first turian clicked his mandibles in protest but couldn’t say more against a direct order. The older turian turned around and walked away without another word.  
Seething, the remaining turian turned to them and his eyes focused on her, alight with new hope and a plan. He walked towards Shepard, and she noticed the blue markings on his face, the spark of fire inside his blue eyes.  
“Commander Shepard?” she nodded and he held out a hand to her, “Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec”.  
She held out her hand, taking hold of his, and her breath caught. She faintly heard the sharp intake of breath from him, and their eyes locked with a new quality.  
There it was, a flashing burn inside of her that radiated all the way to where their hands were touching, and she understood.  
It was him, it had always been him, throughout time and space, they had met innumerable times and it was always him. And she knew she always looked for him, and he always found her. This time, she’d found him without realizing she’d been looking for him.  
“There you are” she whispered, and was rewarded by a knowing smile from him.  
“I’ve missed you” he said, without letting her hand go.


End file.
